I Know a Guy
by MetroXLR99
Summary: When a fellow cop is killed, and his killer walks free. Judy Hopps turns to her friend Nick Wilde for help to gain Justice. Fortunately for Judy, Nick knows just who to call. [Zootopia/Sly Cooper XOver]


**_Zootopia © Disney_**

 **_Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch/Sanzaru_**

* * *

 **[Zootopia Courthouse]**

Judy Hopps sat impatiently alongside other ZPD officers as they awaited the return the jury with their verdict.

Judy briefly cast her gaze on the accused: _Vincent "Vinnie" Renzetti_.  
a doberman with ties to organized crime as a hitman.

Among other vices, He was responsible for the death of a ZPD officer.

Judy knew him.

At that moment, a door opened..and, in walked a group of people.

"All rise for the jury." said the elephant judge.

Judy was the first to stand, along with many others.  
as the jury took to their booth, the head juror took out a paper.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" said the judge.

"We have your honor." Began the juror. "In the case of "The People vs. Vincent Renzetti."  
On counts of illegal gambling, extortion, smuggling, and murder in the first degree..

We find the defendant..NOT GUILTY."

Judy's jaw nearly dislocated as it dropped wide open.  
she came close to an angry protest, but her sense of duty refrained her from doing so.

"Then, It is the order of the court to have Mr. Renzetti released immediately. (bangs gavel) Case Dismissed."

Judy fell back in her seat. shocked.  
after all the hard work she went through to capture Vito..who was going to walk.

a Cop Killer was going to get away with murder.

as everyone stood up to leave, Judy immediately ran over to a very frustrated looking Bobcat.

" _MADAME DISTRICT ATTORNEY!_ " called out Judy

the D.A. looked at Judy. "WHAT HAPPENED!?, I thought we had him!"

"It was a shot in the dark, Officer Hopps.." grumbled the D.A, as she gathered her paperwork. "and, we MISSED."

"MISSED!?"

"There wasn't enough evidence to make the case stick." continued the D.A.

"but..But, this guy. he..he killed that family!, _**HE KILLED A POLICE OFFICER!**_ "

the Bobcat then glared at Judy. "Good luck convincing the jury without MORE than just your testimony!  
I am sorry..but, we did everything we could do with what little we had."

the D.A. finally finished putting her papers away, and readied to leave.

"Do not think you are the ONLY one upset about this, Officer Hopps.  
I have been trying to put Renzetti away for a LONG time..

but, the bastard is Smart, and knows his way around the law.  
All we can do is hope he slips up again..and, TRY AGAIN to nail him."

Judy scowled at this. "and, How many more have to die for THAT to happened!?"

the Bobcat just exhaled sharply as she turned to leave. "Good day, Officer Hopps."

Judy sighed sadly as she watched her leave.  
but, she felt even worse upon seeing the family of the dead cop.

her long ears drooped down upon seeing the look on the widowed wife's face..

..as well as the look on her six year old daughter.

"HEY, Officer."

Judy turned..and, her blood ran cold upon see Vinnie himself approaching her with his lawyer.

"I hope there are no hard feelings between us.."

Vinnie then extended his hand to Judy..who looked disgusted at the very act.

"HARD FEELINGS!?" exclaimed Judy, angrily. "You _MURDERED_ that family, and _**KILLED**_ A COP!"

"You couldn't prove that, Officer Hopps." said the lawyer.

Judy glared at both the Lawyer, AND Vito.  
as far as she was concerned, they were both lower than pond scum.

the bunny finally returned her attention to Vinnie.

"I don't care how long It takes me, but I *WILL* see to It that you go down for this! you won't escape justice forever!"

Vinnie only smirked at Judy..then, spoke in a tone that gave the rabbit officer chills.

" _From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee._ "

Judy looked down, and scowled. knowing exactly what Vito meant by those words.  
the doberman then cast one last smug grin at Judy before walking off with his lawyer.

Judy just stood frozen in place, anger boiling within her.  
finally, she cried. covering her mouth in an attempt to conceal her sobs.

 **[Zootopia Police Department, Later That Day.]**

Judy sat quietly at her desk, staring off as if she were in a trance.

the rabbit was usually (according to her co-workers, anyway) a workaholic.  
one who would spend LONG hours doing paperwork like there was no tomorrow.

with a 'zeal' that most found disturbing.

but, now..Judy was just sitting there.  
gathering more dust than her stacks of unattended reports.

Judy was staring at the now empty office of "Joe Allen."  
the police officer who lost his life in pursuit of Vinnie Renzetti.

Those who knew Joe knew a man who was pleasant to work with.  
a regular "ball of sunshine" who could brighten even the most dreary day.

everybody liked him..Judy, especially.

Now, he was gone. and, already the precinct could feel his absence.

It was like everyone expected him to come along any moment,  
with a cheerful smile, and stacks of donuts for everyone.

"hey."

"GAH!" exclaimed Judy, startled.

the rabbit looked, and saw a hefty male cheetah standing over her..with a box of donuts.

"oh. h-Hi, Clawhauser. g-Good afternoon."

Clawhauser smiled. "I brought you some donuts..you know, to cheer you up."

Judy smiled at she opened the box..then, noticed one already had a bite in It.

"Sorry. I got hungry on the way back." said Clawhauser.

"oh, It's okay."

"c-Can I-"

"sure."

Clawhauser then took "his" donut, and gobbled It up.  
Judy unenthusiastically took her own donut from the box..

..but, she just couldn't bring herself to eat It.

Clawhauser noticed this, and spoke up. "I miss him too, Judy."

Judy sighed as she put her untouched donut back in the box. "everyone does.."

"It wasn't your fault." continued Clawhauser, trying to be supportive.  
"there was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"I know that." Said Judy, her voice deadpan. "It was Joe's case. He knew the risks.  
but when we lost him, I took the case personally so I could nail his killer.

Vinnie killed that family..and, then he killed Joe when he tried to bring him to justice.  
and, I..I tried to finish what he started. but, I..I failed.

I failed him. I failed you. I failed..Everyone."

Judy unpinned her police badge, and looked at It.  
for so long she felt proud to wear It. but, now..she wondered if she was REALLY worthy of It.

"maybe..Maybe the chief was right before."

"About what?" asked Clawhauser.

"He once told me: "It isn't about how bad I want something..It's what I am CAPABLE of doing."

Judy shed a small tear that she didn't even bother to hide, or wipe away.

"I don't know if I even deserve this badge anymore."

"Don't think that way, Judy." said Clawhauser. "You've done so many great things since you joined the force!"

"Like what?!" retorted Judy, still staring at the gold metal in her paws.

"well.., umm..T-Take your FIRST case!" exclaimed Clawhauser.  
"If It wasn't for you, this city would've been torn apart when-"

"I didn't do that alone..I had Nick helping me." said Judy, her attitude unchanged.

"Yeah, he did..Say, why DIDN'T you bring Wilde on this case?!"

Judy squeezed her badge tightly. with wet, glossy eyes..she replied: "Because I was arrogant."

"I thought I could solve this case without him.  
that for ONCE, I could follow the rules instead of just bending them."

Judy exhaled sharply, laying her badge down on her desktop with a loud CHIK.

"but..I was wrong. Renzetti knew the law better than even I did.  
He used the law that I believed in to escape justice."

Judy rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I should have brought Nick on this..  
If I HAD, then maybe I would still have the nerve to face Joe's family."

Clawhauser stared at Judy. beginning to feel uncomfortable, he slinked away..

..only to return briefly, and take one last donut before finally leaving.

 **[Hours Later.]**

Judy drove her rabbit-sized police car through traffic.  
It was the end of the work day, and *EVERYONE* was in a rush to head home.

Judy soon came at an intersection. she knew that if she went down the right lane,  
she would go down the street leading to her apartment building.

but, when the light turned green..she went down the LEFT Lane.  
driving down another street that led to another apartment building that she was familiar with.

Judy eventually reached the apartment building.  
It was in poor shape, and located in a very *BAD* part of the city.

nothing but "Rats and Weasels" lived here.

Judy exhaled sharply as she got out of her car, and locked It with a *BEEP*.

she then made her way into the apartment building.  
It looked even WORSE on the inside, than the outside.

cracked walls. dirty, littered floors.  
the lobby alone governed hundreds of health code violations.

Judy marched up the staircase, until she reached the desired floor.  
walking down the hallway, Judy eyed the doors one-by-one.

Finally, she reached the door she was looking for: "M-425."

Judy stared up at the door for a good long while.  
breathing out, the rabbit reluctantly reached over to knock on the door.

she hesitated for a moment..but, finally rapped It quickly.

 _ ***KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!***_

Judy listened for any sign of activity.  
with her rabbit ears, she could hear most things others couldn't.

when she didn't hear anything..Judy finally took out a key from her keyring.  
standing on her tip-toes, she struggled to unlock the door.

finally she did, and opened the door and entered the apartment.  
It was a mess..but, one that Judy had grown accustomed to.

Judy made her way through the den/kitchen, and over to a bedroom door.  
finding the door cracked open, she gently pushed It open.

There..she found a male fox in a Hawaiian shirt and brown pants.  
he was lounging on the single bed, fiddling with his smartphone.

"figured you'd come around here eventually, carrots." said Nick, never once taking his eyes off his phone.

Judy frowned as she approached Nick. "Look, if you're mad at me, I understand."

"Well, I *WAS* mad..now, I'm just disappointed." said Nick, who finally looked over at Judy.

"We're suppose to be Friends, "Partners."  
so, when you shut me out like you did then..It really hurts, and makes me wonder."

Judy raised a brow, puzzled. "w-Wonder what?!"

"Wonder if all those things you said to me before was true or not."

Judy's ears drooped. she felt really awful now. "I never lied to you about _ANY_ of that, Nick.  
Fox or Rabbit, we **ARE** Friends. and, nothing will ever drive us apart."

Nick glanced over at Judy..who continued to speak. "I was..w-Wrong."

Nick raised a brow. "Mind repeating that? about several more times."

"I was WRONG, Okay!" repeated Judy, close to tears.  
"I thought I could be a good cop, and do this case BY THE BOOK.

But, I was wrong..that jerkface Renzetti knew the law just as well as I do.  
He murdered that family, and killed a good cop..yet, his scumbag lawyer got him off!"

"I know..I saw It on CourtTV." said Nick. "I'm sorry, Judy."

Judy eyed Nick, finding It odd that he called her by her actual name rather than his usual stereotype nicknames.

"Did you know Joe?" asked Judy

"Not personally, no." replied Nick. "But, he never gave me a hard time..so, he was "Okay" in my book."

Judy hung her head low, and shook It. "I just can't believe he's dead..and, that the man who killed him isn't in prison."

Nick finally sat up on the edge of his bed, looking down at Judy.

"It's called "a Hustle", sweetheart." said Nick.  
"Some use It to make a quick buck..OTHERS, use It for less admirable things."

Judy looked right up at Nick. "If you were with me on this case..Vito NEVER would've walked."

Nick just chuckled at this. "Flatterer."

"NO, I'm serious!' said Judy, taking Nick's paws.  
"Vito walked because there wasn't enough evidence implementing him to his crimes.

Had you been on the case with me, we might've acquired enough evidence with those "methods" of yours."

Nick eyed Judy again. "Something tells me you didn't just come here to apologize."

Judy squeezed Nick's paws, staring into his eyes. "I need your help, Nick.  
PLEASE..help me put this son of a skunk away for good!"

Nick crossed his arms, and thought for a bit.  
"Cheating people out of money is one thing, Carrots. pinning Incriminating evidence is another."

Nick stroked his chin..then, smiled a wide, sly smile.

"I know that look..You've got something, don't you?!" said Judy. hope in her voice.

"Well..sort of. Let's just say' "I know a guy."

Judy smirked. "You seem to know ALOT of people, don't you. Nick?"

"Well, this guy is different." said Nick. "he has a background that you'll find "questionable."  
but, he's been behind the arrest and incarceration of DOZENS of big named criminals."

Nick then chuckled to himself. "This guy..he can make *ANYTHING* stick."

"After seeing the looks on Joe's family,  
I could use some "Questionable" right now." said Judy. "so..who is this friend of yours?"

Nick just smiled as he said his friend's name.

 **[Furtropolis, Later that night]**

In clean, neat office. a male ram was busy counting stacks of money.

the piles of stacks on both sides of his desk indicated he would be busy with this task for quite some time.

just then, a door opened. and, three men (a goat, a donkey, and a bull)  
dressed in seedy looking clothing walked in.

"Hey, Boss. we're back." said the donkey.

Hammerhead placed his stack of money down. "Excellent..and, I trust you have what I requested?"

the bull dug into a dufflebag..and, drew out what looked like a solid gold carrot.  
Hammerhead smiled greedily as he took the artifact, and caressed It.

"Ahh.."The Golden Carrot of Schlesinger."

"The pride and joy of the Bunnyburrow Natural History Museum." said the donkey.

"yeah, heh-heh..too bad they just "misplaced" It." added the goat.

Hammerhead took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket,  
and began to polish the golden carrot, until it shined once again.

"Yet another fine trophy to add to my collection."

With that said, Hammerhead pressed a button on a remote in his pocket.  
this caused the wall with a painting behind him to rotate..

..revealing a hidden shelf, bearing varied priceless artifacts.  
neatly placed along the shelves like a trophy case.

Hammerhead stood up, and approached the shelves.  
with a smile, the ram then places the golden carrot on a metal stand.

he took a moment to smile proudly as he admired his secret collection.

"Magnificent, isn't It?" said Hammerhead.

"eh..s-sure, boss." said the donkey.

"I notice you have ONE space left there.." said the goat,  
indeed noting one empty space in the lower corner. "You have another job for us?!"

Hammerhead smirked as he turned to his henchmen, his hooved hands behind his back.

"YES, I do.." began Hammerhead, as he sat back down in his chair.  
"There is an artifact called "The Crown of Tikale", on loan to the Furtropolis museum tonight.

I want you three to ensure it's "permanent" stay here..in MY collection."

"Sure thing, Boss." said the Bull.

"You can count on us!" added the Donkey.

Hammerhead smiled sinisterly, feeling content at receiving yet another addition to his secret collection of priceless, stolen artifacts.

Suddenly, his desktop computer beeped. a red light flashing.  
as Hammerhead checked the screen, the goat spoke up. "w-What is it, Boss?!"

"a silent alarm went off..from the WINE CELLAR!?"

"You mean someone's trying to pilfer your expensive booze?!" questioned the donkey.

"hmm..MAYBE. Go check It out, anyway." said Hammerhead.  
"and, if there IS a prowler around..well. you know the "policy."

the bull grinned as he cocked a gun in his hooved hand. "Gotcha, boss."

as the three left, Hammerhead pressed the button on his remote.  
concealing his art collection behind the false wall.

he then sat down, and took out a gun from his desk drawer.  
as he loaded the gun with a fresh clip, the lights suddenly began to flicker.

Then..the lights went out completely.

before Hammerhead even had time to react,

 _ ***THWACK!***_

he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a blunt force.  
dazed, Hammerhead's head was then bashed into his desktop.

he then lost conscienceness.

(("Boss?, YO, BOSS!..WAKE UP!"))

Hammerhead finally came to. finding the power restored,  
and his henchmen looking down at him. he groaned as he held his head.

"god..what hit me!?"

"uhh..w-We were hoping you could tell us, Boss." said the Goat.

"we came back from the wine cellar just a few minutes ago.." said the Bull "there was nothing there!"

Hammerhead darted his eyes around..suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"Boss?"

Hammerhead frantically took out his remote, and pressed the button.  
just as before, the false wall rotated around to reveal the hidden shelf..

..but, UNLIKE before, there was no more artifacts on display on the shelves. they were all gone.  
I fact, in their places were blue-and-white cards in the shape of an animal's head.

Hammerhead angrily took one of the paper cards.

It resembled a raccoon.

Hammerhead crumbled the paper as his anger grew to an intense rage.

" _grrrrrrrr **RAAAAAARRRRRGH!**_ , _**COOOOOPEEEEEER!**_ " bellowed Hammerhead.

 **[Meanwhile, Outside the building]**

Atop the roof of a building, a door swung open.  
and, out leapt a grey raccoon dressed in blue.

he was carrying a bag behind him, and holding a cane with a golden yellow hook in his hand.

the raccoon paused for a moment..then, drew out his "BinocuCOM."

"Bentley, you there?!"

((" **yeah!, I'm here, Sly.** ")) replied the turtle from the smaller screen.  
((" **did Phase 3 go over well?** "))

"Like a DREAM. Hammerhead didn't see me coming." said Sly.  
"I have all the loot now. So, where's Murray with the van?"

((" **I'm on my way!** ")) replied the Hippo over the second smaller screen.  
((" **We'll be waiting just four blocks away from your current position.** "))

((" **Sly, I don't need to remind you to get moving to the rendezvous.** ")) continued Bentley.  
((" **If Hammerhead hasn't come to by now, then his guards will be on full alert,**  
 **Once they've found him unconscious, and his stolen artifacts missing.** "))

"Roger. I'm on my way, just keep the van warmed up for me."

((" **You got It, Sly!** ")) exclaimed Murray.

Sly then tucked his BinocuCOM away, and surveyed the area.  
he then ran forward, jumped off the building and bounced off a flagpole to another building.

It was around THIS point that Hammerhead, and his men burst from the door and onto the roof.  
guns drawn, they looked and saw Sly looking down at them from a neighboring building.

"SLY COOPER!" exclaimed Hammerhead, angrily.  
"I knew it!, SHOOT HIM, BOYS! KILL THAT DAMNED RACCOON!"

Both Hammerhead, AND his henchmen all shot at Sly.  
but, the steep height of the building that Sly was on provided ideal cover.

making a mock friendly gesture, Sly ran off,  
and leapt to another building. FAR from Hammerhead, and his gang's reach.

Hammerhead's henchmen stopped firing,  
and turned to their boss. "Sorry, boss. he got away."

Hammerhead scowled angrily..but, then smiled a sinister grin. "fire at the street."

"What!?" exclaimed a goat, surprised.

"You heard me, FIRE AT THE DAMN STREET!" shouted Hammerhead.

The henchmen all ran to the edge of the building, and began to fire at the street down below.  
It wasn't long until random civilians began to scream and shout in fright.

THIS caught Sly's attention.

"Bentley, We've got a problem."

((" **What is it!?, what's happening!?** ")) exclaimed Bentley over Sly's interCOMM.

"Hammerhead's guards are shooting at people on the street." said Sly, a slight edge in his voice.

((" **Oh, my gawd! that's just..Despicable!** "))

"I'm going back, Bentley." said Sly. "I have to stop this before somebody get's killed."

((" **SLY, That's just what Hammerhead *WANTS* you to do!** ")) said Bentley.  
((" **It's obvious that he's luring you into a trap with this desperate move.** "))

"Don't care, Bentley. I'm taking this guy down NOW."

With that, Sly dropped his bag of loot, and made his way back to Hammerhead's building.  
as he neared It, he grasped a nearby flagpole with his cane and bent it.

releasing his feet, Sly catapulted himself like a bullet towards Hammerhead, and his henchmen.  
dropping a blue smoke bomb, Sly began to strike at the armed men swiftly with his cane.

Hammerhead watched from afar. he couldn't see through the thick blue cloud.  
but, he could hear the sounds of blunt strike, groaning and bodies falling with a thud.

Once the smoke dissipated..Sly stood alone among the unconscience bodies of varied henchmen.  
Hammerhead drew his gun at Sly, and pulled the trigger..

 _ ***CLIK!*, *CLIK!*, *CLIK!***_

Hammerhead stared with wide eyes at his gun..which was now empty of bullets.  
throwing It away, the Ram glared at Sly..who glared right back at him.

"So..the rumors ARE true." began Hammerhead.  
"The infamous Sly Cooper, "The Greatest Thief in the World"..is a "Bleeding Heart."

"If you've got a problem with me, That's fine.." began Sly. "but, LEAVE those innocent people out of it!"

"A PROBLEM!?" exclaimed Hammerhead, angrier than ever. "You STEAL from me, and call that "a Problem!?"

Hammerhead snorted, and growled like a savage beast.  
Sly wasted no time in acting first. he charged, and STRUCK the Ram on his head..

..but, his cane simply vibrated from the recoil.  
knocking Sly back, while Hammerhead was left unharmed.

"NICE TRY!, But I'm READY for you This Time!" snapped Hammerhead

((" **You can't fight him Head-On, Sly!** ")) began Bentley, over Sly's interCOMM.  
((" **He's a RAM, his skull is denser than normal to accustom to his ramming attacks.** "))

Hammerhead indeed began to charge at Sly, head first.  
Sly was only barely able to evade him. and, even the wind draft disoriented him slightly.

"That's a big "Duh", Any advice, Bentley?"

((" **Yes. Do you remember the electric generators that we disabled?** "))

"yeah?.."

((" **There is one located on the rooftop where you are.**  
 **Now, Hammerhead's may be resistant to blunt force..but, NOT Electricity.**

 **Trick him into charging into It, and you'll have him!** "))

Sly spotted said generator, and rushed over to It.

"Hey, "Curly Top!" taunted Sly. "Come and get me!"

Hammerhead grinded his teeth, and snorted.  
he then drug his foot, kicking up dirt..then, roared as he charged head first again.

Sly grinned as he waited. THEN, at the last minute..leapt away.  
causing Hammerhead to crash into the machine, burrowing his whole head into It.

the Ram yelled out as his body surged with electricity.

after a few minutes, he ripped his head out of the now fried generator.  
his face burnt, and his clothes in tatters. he struggled to stand as he glared back at Sly.

"damn..dirty..THIEF!" groaned Hammerhead. "give me back..w-what you STOLE!"

Sly took a single object out from the red pocket strapped to his thigh.

It was a Golden Carrot.

"You want this back?" said Sly, sarcastically. "then, HERE. TAKE IT!"

With that, Sly bashed the top of Hammerhead's head with the carrot.  
the GOLD carrot proved "tougher" than Sly's cane, and knocked the Ram out.

((" **SLY!, Sly, are you there!?** ")) exclaimed Bentley.

"Yeah, Bentley. I'm here. Hammerhead's.."subdued."

((" **Sly, you HAVE to get out of there!**  
 **Hammerhead's shooting at the populous got the cops attention.** "))

Sly glanced over, and noticed the flashing Red-and-Blue lights from down below.

"So I've noticed."

Sly looked at the golden carrot in his hand..Then, back at Hammerhead.  
grinning, Sly then placed the carrot down beside Hammerhead..who was only just now waking up.

Sly then ran off, jumped off the building and bounced from the flagpole yet again.  
as Hammerhead watched the raccoon disappear..the door burst open, and in marched the police.

One in particular..was a female fox wearing a yellow jacket.  
a Shock Pistol in hand, she aimed it at the downed Hammerhead.

"Well, well, well.." began Carmelita, in a hispanic accent. "Harold "Hammerhead" Hannigan.."

Carmelita then looked down at the golden carrot laying beside Hammerhead.

"THAT looks like the Golden Carrot of Schlesinger. Stolen from the Bunnyburrow Museum yesterday."

"uh-uhhh.."

Carmelita took out a pair of handcuffs. "You are UNDER ARREST." said Carmelita, cuffing Hammerhead.

 **[Later, Inside the Cooper Van]**

"WHEW!, That was a CLOSE one!" said the bespectacled turtle, as he adjusted his glasses.

As Murray took a piece of pizza, he spoke up too.

"It's a shame you couldn't get ALL the Loot, Sly. (chomps Pizza) It would've been the PERFECT Heist!"

Sly shrugged. "Eh, whadda I need a Gold Carrot for?" began Sly.  
"and, Besides..I got away with the rest of his stolen art..and, HE'S going to jail for a LONG TIME."

"Courtesy of Inspector Fox." added Bentley.

Swallowing his pizza, Murray looked to his friends. "So, what's our next job?!"

"Well, I-"

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP!***_  
 _ ***BEEP-BEEP!***_

Bentley looked over at his computer.

"What Is It?" asked Sly.

"Someone is trying to contact me through ThiefNET."

Bentley turned on his encrypted computer, and logged on..

and, what he saw STUNNED him.

"I don't believe It!"

"What!?" said Sly, getting anxious. "Who is it?!"

All eyes looked to the screen, and read the text.

 _[NICKISWILDE IS ONLINE]_

"Nick Wilde?!" exclaimed Sly. "Haven't heard from THAT guy in awhile. What's he want?!"

"Hold on." said Bentley. "I'll respond."

Bentley then began typing rapidly.

 **[Meanwhile, Back in Zootopia]**

As Nick stared at his smartphone's messenger, Judy looked at him.

"lemme get this straight..You KNOW Sly Cooper!?, the famous international thief?!"

"It was a long time ago..I was young, about fourteen." began Nick.  
"I was an informant. I they needed information on high profile criminals, and I gave It..for a PRICE."

Judy sat back on Nick's bed, trying to wrap her head around all this.

"So, HOW does this..Sly Cooper help me in putting Vinnie in jail?"

"The Cooper Gang has this code: They ONLY steal from Criminals.  
and, for often than not..those very criminals end up in prison BECAUSE of them."

"Such as?.."

Nick eyed Judy. "Remember Rajan?"

"The infamous Spice Lord? Yeah, I know of him.  
he was wanted by Interpol for drug trafficking. got a lengthy prison sentence, why-"

Nick gave Judy a look.

"No..That was COOPER!?"

"Pretty much."

 _ ***BEEP!***_

Nick looked at his phone, and read the text on the screen.

 _[SPEX_GUY IS ONLINE]_

"It's Sly's turtle friend, Bentley..he wants to know what I want."

"Then, TELL HIM!" exclaimed Judy, getting anxious

"Okay, OKAY!"

Nick began to rapidly type into his phone.

 **[Meanwhile, Back at the Cooper Van.]**

Bentley read the message that Nick sent.

"According to THIS, Nick has a friend at the Zootopia Police Department."

"Cool." said Sly. "Nick's moving on up in the world."

"He says..that a criminal by the name of "Vinnie Renzetti"  
murdered a family, and killed another cop investigating him." continued Bentley.

"Nick's cop friend captured him, but prosecution fell through due to weak evidence.  
Vinnie walked..and, now Nick and his friend wants OUR help to put him away."

Sly took a moment to ponder this. while intentionally putting criminals away wasn't his thing.  
the fact that this Renzetti person murdered a whole family only brought back memories of his father's murder.

Finally, Sly made his decision.

 **[Zootopia]**

Nick and Judy waited patiently for a reply.

 _ ***BEEP***_

"What'd he say!?" exclaimed Judy.

"hold on, HOLD ON..I'm checking."

Nick read the message. Then, looked to Judy.

"They say they'll help..But, they also asked that you look into a guy called "Muggshot."

"Why?" asked Judy.

"Because Vinnie apparently works for the guy as an enforcer.  
They suspect this wasn't a random murder..and, was a Contract Killing."

Judy gasped at this. "muggshot.."

 _ **[ZOOTOPIA: THIEVES IN SHADOWS]**_

 _ **[COMING SOON]**_

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **I was on the fence for awhile on what kind of "serious"**  
 **Zootopia Fanfiction that I could do (despite the fact that the movie hasn't even been released yet!)**

 **After careful observation on the setting and characters,**  
 **I decided upon a crossover of _Sly Cooper_ , a franchise that is "similar" to Zootopia**

 **This oneshot is meant to be a Teaser to a possible story.**  
 **a taste on what to expect from such a crossover.**

 **Mainly, Judy Hopps wants to bring a criminal to justice.**  
 **and, gets help from Sly Cooper via Nick Wilde who apparently "knows him"**

 **Production of " _Zootopia: Thieves in Shadows_ " MAY start some time after Zootopia officially released in theaters.**

 **If anyone supports this crossover/story, please let me know.**  
 **Until then. Enjoy this preview of what I find to be a good Zootopia Crossover.  
**

 **[EDIT]**

 **Changed "Vito's" name to "Vinnie."**  
 **and, removed profanity from Judy's dialogue upon request.**


End file.
